A hybrid vehicle may include an automatic transmission, an internal combustion engine, and an electric motor. Accordingly, the vehicle can be propelled by the internal combustion engine, the electric motor, or both. Sometimes, the vehicle may be solely driven by the electric motor. At some point, however, the vehicle operator may request additional torque while the vehicle is being propelled by the electric motor. The vehicle operator may request additional torque by, for example, pressing an accelerator pedal. In response to this torque request by the vehicle operator, the internal combustion engine may start while the vehicle is being propelled by the electric motor. Such engine start is referred to as a flying engine start. The term “flying engine start” therefore means a process in which the internal combustion engine of a vehicle starts while the vehicle is being solely driven by one or more electric motors.